


Neat Freak

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Keith's Secrets [1]
Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Secrets, messy room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Everyone (except Lance) thinks Keith's room is as neat as a pin, but, in truth, his room is a wreck, and that's why he doesn't let anyone in his room.
Relationships: Allura & Keith (Voltron), Coran & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Nanny (Voltron)
Series: Keith's Secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889395
Kudos: 10





	Neat Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe. 
> 
> Author Note: There is no pairing stated, but Keith and Lance are best friends.

"Neat Freak"

If there was one word Nanny would use to describe Commander Keith, it would have been orderly. He always had plans and timetables for things and looked like he was well put together, and she never had any reason to doubt that this extended to his living quarters as well. However, she had never been _in_ the commander's room. He never let anyone in his room...and neither did his second-in-command.

Nanny did think it strange that Lance was as insistent on no one entering Keith's room as Keith was. Lance knew Keith's secret. His commander and best friend may look like he had his life together, but that ended at the threshold to his room. His room was a complete disaster area. Any time Lance came to visit Keith, he considered himself lucky if he saw any part of the floor. For this reason, Lance usually asked to hang out either in his room or the lounge. However, Keith's secret was about to be exposed with the best intentions.

Keith generally got injured while saving the princess from Lotor. This time was no different. Fortunately, the commander's injuries weren't too severe, and he would be released in a few hours, which didn't give Nanny much time. She was going to make sure Keith's room was tidy and ready for the commander when he got released, and with the rest of the Voltron Force sitting at the commander's bedside, there was no one to stop her from entering his room.

She opened the door and almost wished someone _had_ stopped her. The room looked a mess. How could someone live like this? There were papers strewn over the desk, some even having fallen to the floor. There were some clothes on the floor and some even hanging out of the closet. The bed wasn't made, the blankets bunched up on the floor and one pillow was on the floor as well.

Nanny rolled her sleeves up. She had wanted to make sure the room was clean for the commander's return, and, even though she hadn't realized how big of a job that was, she wasn't going to back down from the challenge.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: The only thing neat and orderly in Keith's room was his bookcase.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note 2: The only thing neat and orderly in Keith's room was his bookcase.


End file.
